Upcoming Season 3
Glee: The Next Generation has been renewed for a third season and fourth season by JamesonOTP and will start sometime after Season 2 comes to an end. Not a whole lot has been made known, however this article is comprised of all the things we do know. Season 3 marks the start of Senior year for most of New Directions, so in order to give proper focus to the characters and stories, The Senior Year Arc will be broken up into two parts. The first half will encompass Season 3. The second half will encompass Season 4. This allows for more solos, more character development, more major storylines, and also gives us plenty of chances to work in episodes for all major holidays. Season 3 will have a Halloween episode and a Christmas episode. Season 4 will have a New Year's Eve and Valentine's episode. But don't expect a New Year's Eve episode like the two in the past. Alcohol will not be a major focus and instead it will deal with New Directions finding other things to do instead. Returning Characters Quite a few characters will not be returning. Here's a list of characters confirmed to be returning. *Jaxon Pierce *Lana Addison *Miles Larson *Bella James *James Holland *Hallie Grace *Evan Marx *Honey Berry *Rose Wilson *Kevin Rhodes *Aldy Williams (Returns in Episode 4) *Taylor Atkinson *Lucas Aguirre *Nicole Martin *Adam Gray *Ana Watson *Claude Montague *Reece Montgomery *Chuck Salvatore *Dillon Cregger Despite early reports to the contrary, Natasha Leonard WILL be returning for Season 3 and will be bumped up to a recurring role. She will remain in New Directions. Characters Not Returning Or Returning In Limited Capacity Here's a list of characters confirmed to not be returning or returning in smaller roles (possibly guest star only). *Chastity Vega (NOT RETURNNING) *Breezy Hollister (NOT RETURNING) *Declan Pierce (RETURNING AS GUEST STAR ONLY) *Xander "X" Davis (NOT RETURNING) *Wyatt Addison (RETURNING AS A GUEST STAR) *Samantha Walker (NOT RETURNING) *Karina Vincent (RETURNING AS GUEST STAR ONLY) *Jennifer Delacourt (NOT RETURNING) *Scarlet Wolfe (NOT RETURNING) *Chris Winters (BACK FOR 1-2 EPISODES AND THEN WILL NOT RETURN) *Spider Reed (NOT RETURNING) *Archie Carmichael (RETURNS IN REDUCED ROLE, MUCH LIKE SEASON 2) *Aaron Broadbent (RETURNING AS GUEST STAR ONLY) *Chad Riker-Smith (NOT RETURNING) New Directions *New Directions will loose two members and gain a new member *The member will be Claude Montague *Miles, Bella, Lana, Hallie, Jaxon, and James will all be the main focuses of Season 3 *Other characters roles will also increase The Warblers *Dillon will be stepping down as lead because of the strain it puts on his relationship with Nicole *Chuck will be the new lead singer *Chuck will get a new love interest Rival Show Choirs *Vocal Adrenaline will have a new Director *It will be Archie *Archie and Aaron will be in a relationship *Vocal Adrenaline will get a new lead named Riley Cabrera *The Holly Rollers will not return *Aural Intensity will appear this season, lead by Nicole's arch nemesis from Summer Love Possible Ideas for Seasons 3 and 4 Theme Episodes and Tribute Episodes '1. Back to the 80's' New Directions takes on the 80's again. '2. Totally 90's*' New Directions does a 90's tribute. '6. The Magic of Disney' New Directions does Disney again. '7. Amy*' New Directions pays tribute to musical icon, Amy Winehouse. '8. Bad Reputation II*' New Directions tries to once again breathe life into songs with a bad reputation. *Tentative title; may be subject to change **Possibly canceled in favor of a different tribute Episodes Possible Covers Callmemaybe.jpg S3E2BG.png Season 3 Promo Pics JaxonS3.png LanaS3.png EvanS3.jpg HallieS3.png MilesS3.png NicoleS3.jpg AdamS3.jpg KevinS3.jpg Category:Season Three